


Awkward Revelations

by gsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Inheritance, Misunderstandings, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsk/pseuds/gsk
Summary: A strange dream that I just had to write...Misunderstandings and mayhem. Poor timing, eavesdropping and Ron's big mouth. Can Harry and Draco have their happy ending?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Awkward Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Harry Potter work and my second work overall. Please let me know if you like it and constructive feedback is always welcome! Sorry for any mistakes i am writing this on my phone and so there is probably a lot of errors.. :( just me and my clumsy thumbs sorry haha.

The new school year had just begun when Harry spotted several people in their year looking vastly different from what he remembered. 'Ron,' Harry inquired, Hermione having skipped lunch despite it being day two to go to the library, 'is it just me, or have people in out year changed a lot over summer?' Ron just looked at him strangely for a moment. 'Of course they have! They have just gone through their inheritance that's all... A lot of families have creature ancestry' he added on seeing Harry's confused expression. 'Huh. I wonder if there is any in my history'. Ron paused, looking upset. 'Well we will just have to find out! It is a huge deal in families; it is a source of pride!' He exclaimed. 'Thanks Ron', Harry said softly, both sad that he knew almost nothing of his family, despite nearly being 17, and thankful that Ron was willing to venture into the dreaded library to look with him. Happy with the knowledge he and Ron would do their best to find out later, Harry let the subject drop as they entered the great hall to eat. 

As the school year progressed, Ron and Harry, along with Hermione once filled in, had devoured the library and found that the Potter line did not have an inheritance like many would upon their 17th birthday, which was a relief for Harry, he felt he didn't need any more drastic changes to his life. However they had discovered that the Potter line had married a fae (the book hadn't specified which species), which were either long extinct or very successful in their hiding, which had made all the descendant Potters extremely fertile - to which Harry has blushed so red he had outdone Ron and had thankfully exclaimed about being gay. This however led to Harry being enlightened about wizarding pregnancy via a very blushing Ron and a very straightforward blunt Hermione. This then leading to Harry this time exclaiming thankfully about his virginity, which in turn broke the very embarrassing atmosphere.

After all that, Harry found himself more and more aware of his peers and their transformations, and found himself trying to guess what creature ancestry was coming through. 

'Hey Ron!' Harry spoke and he jogged up beside him. 'Have you noticed?'. 'Noticed what?' Ron asked, curious as to what Harry thought he might have seen. 'I think Malfoy has had an inheritance!' Harry whispered after, having spotted him nearby. 'Seriously!' Yelled Ron 'How have I not noticed!' Harry chuckled in response 'well you have been rather busy with Hermione recently.. ' Harry trailed off with a smirk. 'Oh shut up' Ron said grinning and began looking for Malfoy. Spotting him he exclaimed 'Oh yeah! You are right Harry! Malfoy definitely inherited!'. 'Hush! He is right there Ron!' Harry said and dragged Ron around the corner. 'But do you know what he is?' Harry asked, deadly curious. Ron thought for a moment. 'Yeah! I am pretty sure i know!' He grinned.


End file.
